Carmelo DeMonte
''"MOVE IT, FAGGOT!" '' -Carmelo DeMonte Bio Carmelo DeMonte is a school bully who has secret romantic feelings for Rudolph. He tends to be brutish and unnecessarily aggressive but hides secret passions involving baked goods and an hidden inner sweet personality. He moved to America from Italy when he was young and was bullied for his accent, which he grew to turn into his own aggression toward those smaller than him or foreign. His ego is easy to feed and sometimes the way to get on his good side is to praise him. However, his self confidence gets him easily hurt when he attempts things for the sole purpose of impressing his friends that result in injury. Appearance Carmelo has blue eyes and dyed blue hair. His natural hair color is a dusty ash blonde, confirmed on Ghost Eyes Amino. He wears a pair of red converse and a coat, which he sometimes ties around his waist. He also wears jeans and a t-shirt that says ”Game Over.” When we first see him, he's wearing a backwards baseball cap. Personality Carmelo is, at first, shown as a stereotypical bully. He is very rude and short tempered with a foul language. He also enjoys controlling people who are weaker than him, which makes him feel better about himself. Under a thick layer of narcissism, Carmelo is actually very insecure and afraid of being judged. When he truly cares about someone, he can be incredibly sweet and considerate, willing to risk his life for his close friends and family. Carmelo has a crush on Rudy, and will do pretty much anything to keep his crush a secret, including beating Rudy up every time he sees him. Closeted Carmelo is homosexual, but in the closet. He is afraid of being judged for his sexuality, and goes to great lengths to not seem gay. He is also terrified of people finding out that he has feelings for Rudy, so he constantly bullies him to hide his intense feelings. He doesn't seem to understand what exactly he feels for Rudy so it translates into unwarranted hate, using the boy to vent his sexual frustrations. Carmelo has been referred to as Rudy's "knight in blueberry armor". Relationships Rudolph Richardson Carmelo has a one sided crush on Rudy. He covers these feelings up by bullying Rudy constantly. Carmelo has no idea that his bullying makes Rudy feel suicidal, and as soon as he hears this from Tobias he attempts to speak to Rudy about this. He just ends up making it worse, specifically due to his inability to say anything about his crush. Tobias Schneien Carmelo looks down on Tobias, but generally steers clear of him. During the audition for the school play Carmelo and Tobias perform together. Carmelo inadvertently quotes Lucas Schneien, leading to Mr. Edburt taking over Tobi’s body. Mr. Edburt proceeds to lick Carmelo’s neck and grab his crotch, making Carmelo incredibly uncomfortable and in a Gay Panic. Afterwards, Tobias works with Carmelo in an attempt to help the latter figure out his true feelings for Rudy. Category:Characters